Crystal Tears
by lightingbolt
Summary: There is to much to keep but I need it so bad. And now I have to loose you. But loosing you is loosing everything including me. HarryHermione RonLavender
1. Hermione's letter

Crystal Tears  
  
You can't just push aside what you feel. You can't just say nothing happend. Becuase it did. That is what I say to my self everyday now.  
  
When I cry now It is a different type of feeling that you usually get when you cry. Like madness or sadness. It is love. When ever I think about you a pit forms in my stomach and the tears just fall. You can't hold it back. They are so delicate. It seams like they shatter when they touch the floor. You ask me what's wrong. I can't talk. My throat seems to swell up and the words just don't come out. I don't have anything to hold on to now. You were the only thing that my hands seemed to not slip away from. There is nothing to live for. Everything I did was for you. But I guess you never noticed that. Remeber when you used to come and say goodnight every night? I used to sink down my door and stay like that for 10 minutes everynight just saying a small prayer to keep you safe. Why did you ever stop doing that? EVerything seems so complicated now. I cry myself to sleep these days, my pillow still wet in the morning. I don't really have anyfriends anymore. I'm sorry that I have not told you why I don't speak to you, why I run away from you before you can say something or goodnight or even start crying when you ask me what is wrong. I just can't. My hand is trembling right now. And it will be a merical if I can send this to you. 3 words I have always wanted you to hear from me:  
  
I love you  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Hermione some how mannaged to walk the distance up the stairs and sliped the letter underneath the boys dormitory.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
I know short chap. Continue or not? Tell me. r/r please! 


	2. Harry's letter

Crystal tears  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Hermione woke up with tears still trickling down her face. "I'm such an Idiot." whispered Hermione out loud. "Who could ever love me?" She got up lazily and saw something underneath her door. She saw her name written on an envelope. She picked it up and went back into bed to read the letter.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Ok. Remember, I am a guy. I can't say stuff as well as you can so here I go. Have you ever had a dream that you thought could never come true but it did? Once I read your letter something inside me blew up and just wanted to hold you in my arms. I am so sorry for doing everything that I've done. If you had just told me sooner. I have always wanted you to hear these 4 word to:  
  
I love you too.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and read the letter over and over again. Until a smile finally spread across her face. She jumped out of bed and tried to get ready as fast as she could. She just had to see Harry.  
  
Hermione finally was ready and almost ran out of her room. She went up to a couple of people and asked if they knew where Harry was. They didn't help her. She walked to the grand hall when she bumped into somebody. "Oh I am so sorry. I was just looking for somebody." Her words faded as she looked at the face. There was Harry standing there with a huge smirk on his face. "Harry, I was looking everywhere for you!" said Hermione. "Same here." said Harry. They inched closer and closer until their foreheads were touching. "I got your letter last night." whispered Harry. "And I got yours this morning." whispered Hermione Back. They stared into each other eyes and finally their lips touched. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. and Harry grabbed her waste so they were as close as they could be. When they finally broke to breathe Harry said "So I guess were friends again?" "Friends? We are way more then friends now." said Hermione. "Ya I guess your right." said Harry. They smiled and walked side my side with their hands playing with the others.   
  
~~**~~**~~**  
  
Very short Chap but I promise a longer one very soon! please r/r. ^_^ 


	3. The Trip To Hogsmeade

Cyrstal Tears  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down at the grand hall ready to eat breakfast. Their faces were glowing and everyone was wondering why they were so happy. Their hands were hidden underneath the table where their fingers were locked together. "  
  
So how has your morning been?" asked Ron.   
  
"Very Good." Hermione and Harry said together. They smiled and their faces were the colour of Ron's hair.   
  
"Ok why are you two so happy? And why are you so red?" he said with food in his mouth.   
  
"O Ron that is absolutely disgusting! " Said Hermione.   
  
" O whatever Hermione like you have never seen food before. And Hermione. You haven't talked to Harry for over 2 months and now you guys are saying the same thing at the same time!" said Ron. "I just don't get girls." Ron mumbled.   
  
"Excuse me." said Hermione.   
  
"I just don't get girls." said Ron.   
  
"You better apologize for that." said Hermione.  
  
"Fine I am sorry Hermione the great ruler over me." said Ron  
  
"Thank you my slave." said Hermione.   
  
"Well I guess Hermione just decided to come back to normal." said Harry trying to get into a different subject.  
  
."Back to normal?" said Hermione. "When have I ever been normal?"  
  
"Never." said Ron through his cough.   
  
"Ron!" said Hermione while stepping on his foot underneath the table and let Harry's hand go.   
  
"What was that for?" said Ron.  
  
"For being a immature Idiot." said Hermione.   
  
"An immature Idiot? I am so not an immature Idiot. Where did you ever get that from?" said Ron.  
  
"Being with you more then a minute." said Hermione. Harry started to laugh and finally he even snorted. Hermione and Ron started laughing their heads off and everyone was looking at them like they were crazy.   
  
"Ok lets calm down." said Hermione. "We all look like immature Idiot's now." said Hermione.   
  
"Like you guys weren't before." said Ron.  
  
"Ok Ron. Think whatever you want to." said Hermione.  
  
"Well Hermione and I were going to go to Hogsmeade. Would you like to come? We have to leave now though." said Harry.  
  
"Um no thanks I am going to go to find Lavender and look for a closet. If you know what I mean" said Ron.   
  
"Right." said Hermione. "Do that."   
  
"Well I guess we will see you at supper." said Harry.   
  
"Ya bye." said Ron scanning the crowd for Lavender.   
  
They walked out of the great hall and waited for the carriages to arrive.   
  
"Harry?" said Hermione  
  
"What love?" said Harry.   
  
"Love? Awesome I get a nickname." said Hermione.   
  
"Hahaha." laughs Harry.  
  
"I was wondering is this is our first date." said Hermione.   
  
"Well I guess it is." said Harry. Hermione smiled at stood there silently.   
  
"Are you going to say anything?" said Harry.  
  
"Why I am supposed to?" said Hermione.  
  
"No it is just when girls figure out that it is a date they usually go crazy and list all the good restaurants they want to go to and how memorable it should be." said Harry.   
  
"Well, I think it is better to remember us having a good time and just being our self's. Not going crazy and stressing if we are going to meet the reservations on time." said Hermione.   
  
The carriages finally arrived and Hermione and Harry got to have their own carriage.   
  
As soon as the carriage started moving Hermione jumped on Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"So what do you want do talk about?" she said.  
  
"Anything you want to love." said Harry.  
  
She went closer to him and whispered.  
  
"How about we study for the poison's test?"   
  
Harry looked at her with wide eyes and said.   
  
"uh Sure if-f you want to."   
  
"hahaha." laughed Hermione. "I was so joking."   
  
She pressed her lips to his and they started snogging crazily.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Everybody out we have arrived at Hogsmeade."   
  
Hermione jumped out of the carriage and Harry came right behind her.  
  
"So where should we go first?" said Harry.  
  
"How about Honeydukes and then we can go to the three broomsticks for lunch." said Hermione.   
  
"Sounds good to me." said Harry.   
  
They walked up to Honeydukes and found lots of candy. so they bought   
  
2 bags of Bernie Bots every flavoured beans,  
  
2 chocolate frogs,  
  
2 sugar quills,  
  
1 bag of lemon drops  
  
and for Ron,  
  
Exploding Bon-Bons  
  
"Your total comes to 16 sickles." said the worker.  
  
Hermione reached into her pocket but Harry got the money out first.   
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." said the worker.  
  
"bye." said Hermione.   
  
"you know Harry I could of paid for that." said Hermione.   
  
"Well I got to it first." said Harry. "I can't help it if I am faster then you."   
  
"ok." said Hermione.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Harry and Hermione walked over to a table in the three broomsticks and sat down.   
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione." said Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Hello Madame Rosmerta." said Harry. " I will have a butterbeer and a bowl of the daily soup." said Harry.   
  
"And I will have a glass of water with a salad." said Hermione.   
  
"Ok coming right up." said Madame Rosmerta.   
  
"Why do you always get a glass of water with a salad?" asked Harry.   
  
"Because it is healthy and doesn't get me drunk." said Hermione.   
  
"Hey I do not get drunk and Professor Dumbledoor said that any one in year 6 and 7 can have it." said Harry.  
  
"Ya I know."   
  
"Here is your order have a good afternoon." said Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry.   
  
Hermione drank some of her water and Harry grabbed her hand before she could take it away.   
  
"Harry what is someone sees?" said Hermione.   
  
"Who cares people are going to find out sooner or later." said Harry.   
  
"Ya I guess so." said Hermione.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"So I guess we have to go back to the carriages now." said Harry.   
  
"Ya I guess we should." said Hermione.   
  
They went up to the counter, paid and headed out.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry's lap and slowly drifted to sleep. It was the first time she had gone to sleep with out crying in 2 months.   
  
"Hermione? Hermione get up we are at Hogwarts." whispered Harry.   
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and a smile went across her face. she got up and gave Harry a little peck on the lips.   
  
"I guess we have to get out now." said Hermione.   
  
"Ya." said Harry.   
  
The two got out of the Carriage. All of a sudden everybody's heads turned and started whispering.   
  
"I think they know." said Hermione.   
  
"Ya I guess they do." said Harry.   
  
So they grabbed each others hand and walked through the doors into Hogwarts.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
There you go next chap longer like I promised. r/r please! 


	4. The Talk With Dumbledoor

Crystal Tears  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Is it true?" said Lavender.   
  
"Is what true?" said Hermione.   
  
"Someone saw you and Harry holding hands. Everyone thinks you are a couple now." said Lavender.  
  
"Think whatever you want to." said Hermione.   
  
"O my gosh! You guys are just look at your face." said Lavender.   
  
"No were not." said Hermione.   
  
"Come on Hermione you are such a bad liar." said Lavender.   
  
"Fine." said Hermione. "It was our first date today."  
  
She went on about the letters and their day.  
  
"Aw that is so sweet." said Lavender. "So can I tell people?"   
  
"If you want. It is already around the school and back to Harry and I." said Hermione.   
  
"ok." said Lavender with a huge smile on her face. Tapping her foot inpaiently.  
  
"You can go tell everybody now." said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Lavender and finally ran off to some of her other friends.  
  
  
  
Hermione continued to walk and turned a corner when she ran into Professor Mcgonagall.   
  
"O hello Hermione. Just the person I wanted to see. Dumbledoor would like to talk to you." said Professor Mcgonagall with a hint of worry in her voice.   
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Just hurry up dear." said Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Alright." said Hermione. She walked as fast as she could without getting any detention.   
  
"Hermione, I just heard about you and Harry." said Ginny. "Congragulations."   
  
"Thank-you Ginny. Would you excuse me." Hermione walked past her continuing on to Dumbledoors ofice.   
  
When she finally reached there Harry was at the statue waiting for her.   
  
"Hi Hermione." said Harry.   
  
"Hello Harry. Do you have any idea what is going on?" said Hermione.   
  
"None what so ever." said Harry.   
  
"Ok we better go in." said Hermione.   
  
"Lemon Drops." said Hermione.   
  
They walked there way up the stair case and opend the door to his office.   
  
"Hermione Harry would you please sit down. There has been an emergency." said Dumbledoor.  
  
"What is wrong." said Hermione right after she took a seat.   
  
"Well. Yesterday morning. When you two sent the letters to eachother. We figured something. You Harry as the most powerfull wizard next to Voldomort, whom would have a target of weekness. That being Hermione. So, they would have one way for you to give up your life for her. The death eaters already know about you two from the moment Harry sent the letter back. If you two stay together... There could be some sirious consequences."   
  
"How could of they figured it out when only us two knew about it that morning?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Since the death eaters and Voldomort have been in the castle on numurous occasions, they have gotten access to many different areas in the castle. Including, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw domorities. So when both of you walked the distance to the others room.."  
  
"They could of tracked down exactly what we said." said Hermione.   
  
"Percisly." said Dumbledoor. "So you can not act like a couple or send letters to eachother since we do not know where the exact spot of these areas are."   
  
"Are there any areas of the great hall that they have been in?" said Hermione, trying to find someway to be together.   
  
"Yes 400 years ago, 3 death eaters came and killed half of the students." said Dumbledoor.   
  
"That is awfull." said Harry.   
  
"It was. So you two can not be together or else you can both leave Hotwarts and transfer to another school in America." said Dumbledoor.   
  
"Could Ron and Lavender come with us to?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not unless they get A's and B's in this term. The school only alows transfers that are good students." said Dumbledoor.   
  
"Well then I guess we will stay here." said Hermione. A tear rolled down her cheak. Harry hugged her.  
  
"It is very hard doing this I know. You to look so much in love. But it is for your own good." said Dumbledoor. "Once you leave this room you two can not have any relasonship exept for friendship and tell everyone that it didn't work out and you broke up."  
  
"Alright." said Harry. The two of them got up. Kissed one last time. And walked slowly out of the room hand in hand and broke when they opened the door. Hermione dried her tears and you only heard the footsteps of theirs.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the Grand Hall. EVeryone was speaking and once asking them all sorts of questions.   
  
"Were not together anymore. alright?" said Hermione sounding pretty pissed.   
  
They all quieted down.  
  
"What happend?" asked Lavender.   
  
"We had a fight understood our differences. Decied it was better just to be friends." said Hermione.   
  
"But you two were prefect for eachother." said Lavender.   
  
"We thought that too. Until we saw it from a different point of few." said Harry.  
  
The took their seats and started eating in silence. No one speaking to them the entire dinner. They walked their seprate ways when they were done and were trying to find away to be together without being 'together'.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." whisperd Hermione.  
  
"Night 'Mione." said Harry back. They stared into eachother eyes but Hermione walked away before anything could happen.  
  
She slid down her door and started crying. "Why did this have to happen? Why does life have to get into the way?"  
  
She got up climbed into her bed and like usuall, cried herself to sleep.   
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
How did you like it? r/r please!   
  
P.s. Thankx peachie1st, FlamezFlyer, Spicysuga, SuperGirl56, Hpfreak123, Eilish and Whobajube for reviewing! 


	5. Alyssa

Crystal Tears  
  
Chapter 5: Alyssa   
  
Hermione walked out of her last class that day. It was time to meet the questions and the people who practically begged them to get back together again. She walked up to Ron and Harry who were talking in the hallway to a new transfer student from the American school Harry and Hermione could of gone to.   
  
"Oh hey Hermione." said Harry.  
  
"Hey guys. So who is this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"This is Alyssa the transfer student." said Ron.   
  
"Nice to meet you Alyssa." said Hermione.  
  
"Great to meet you to. I have heard so much about you. I just couldn't wait to see you!" said Alyssa.   
  
"We met Alyssa in our spare." said Harry.   
  
"That is great." said Hermione. "So what were you guys talking about?"   
  
"Well she just asked us about our break-up." said Harry.   
  
"I wanted to know why you guys did it right when I got meet you guys. It is all over the Teen Witch magazines." said Alyssa "They have some horrible rumours."   
  
"Don't believe any of them." said Hermione. "We are still great friends just nothing more." said Hermione. A pit formed in her throat and she couldn't speak she new she was going to cry. " Sorry but I have to go." She ran off down the hallway.  
  
"I should go to." said Harry. He ran after her hopping that he would find her.   
  
"Hermione." he called. "Hermione don't do this."   
  
"I'm sorry Harry." said Hermione. "I can't help it."  
  
"Hermione please stop what if the death eaters can hear you?"   
  
"I don't care about them." said Hermione. "It's you I care about. Not stupid Voldemort and the death eaters. I'm not even afraid of death Harry." said Hermione. "Are you going to say anything?" yelled Hermione. "Did you even hear me" said Hermione a bit quieter. A tear ran down her face.   
  
"Hermione. It's just.. that well."   
  
"Harry. If you care about me I know you will say something. Please just say anything that will help." said Hermione.   
  
"I don't think I can." said Harry.   
  
"What?!" yelled Hermione. "You don't think you can? You are the only person that I have trusted for a long time. I have risked my life for yours and all you can say about caring about me is I don't think I can?" said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione I do care about you it's just I don't want to risk your life." said Harry.   
  
"You know what Harry. I don't think it is my life that your worried about I think it is yours. You are so selfish and you just used me. You used me to become on the headline of a magazine." said Hermione through her sobs and tears.   
  
"Hermione it is not true." said Harry.   
  
"Well if you can't give me a better explanation then the one you have given me then I will have to believe my gut." said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione I do love you I just don't want to let you go. It would be to painful to not see your face everyday. I would kill myself for letting you die just for the sake of being together." said Harry.  
  
"Did you say you love me?" said Hermione looking up and wiping away her tears.  
  
"Yes. Hermione I do love you." said Harry.   
  
Hermione looked in his eyes and finally said. " I love you to."   
  
They smiled and came closer and touched lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and wished the moment never ended.  
  
"Hermione. I love you that's why I can't let you go." said Harry.   
  
"I guess I understand." said Hermione. "I would die to if you were killed."  
  
"So we are friends." said Harry.   
  
"Ya friends." said Hermione. "But I wish more." she said in a whisper.   
  
They walked back into the great hall for dinner.   
  
"So Alyssa." started Hermione. "Where was the school you went to?"   
  
"Well I am originally from N.Y.C, but I went to Florida because the school was there." said Alyssa.   
  
"Awesome." said Hermione. "I have always wanted to go to N.Y.C."  
  
"Ya it's great there but I love the nature here. There is hardly any in New York." said Alyssa.   
  
Professor Dumbledoor stood up and announced the coming of Alyssa.   
  
"We have gotten a new student from America today. She is in Gryffindor and in year 6. She is one of their top students there and we are very lucky to have her. Would you please stand up for us Miss." said Professor Dumbledoor.   
  
She stood up and everyone turned her way. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Wearing make-up and most of the guys eyes were wide open. She smiled and sat down.   
  
"Guess who will be asked to the next ball in no time." whispered Hermione. Harry, Ron and Alyssa all laughed. Dumbledoor sat down and the food appeared on the tables.   
  
The chattering of the tables began and soon the hall was loud and cheerful as dinner went on.   
  
"Well that was a great dinner." said Harry.   
  
"Ya wonderful." said Ron.   
  
"By the way Hermione." said Alyssa. " I was wondering what class you have first?"  
  
"I have potions. How about you?" asked Hermione.   
  
"The same." said Alyssa. "Is the teacher nice?" said Alyssa.   
  
Ron snorted and began laughing his head off.   
  
"I will take that as a no?" said Alyssa.   
  
"Yes." said Hermione. "He only likes kids from his own house and you won't believe how many points we get taken off in that class."   
  
"Ya I thought." said Alyssa.   
  
The girls went up to their dormitories. While the boys went up to theirs.   
  
"Hey Hermione?" asked Alyssa.  
  
"Ya what?" said Hermione.   
  
"I was wondering well... I think you love Harry." said Alyssa.  
  
"How could you think that?" said Hermione.   
  
"Just look at you. You ran off when you were talking about the break-up you beam when you talk to him. It is so obvious." said Alyssa.   
  
"Well. I do." said Hermione. "But not in that way anymore. I love him as a very close friend and it is just to hard to be more." said Hermione.   
  
"Ok Hermione. That was a lie and I know it. Even just being with you for half a day I can read you like a book." said Alyssa.   
  
"Ok fine." said Hermione. "I love him. I love him more than life I would die for him in a heart beat but we can't be together." said Hermione. There is no way."   
  
"Oh Hermione. I know everything." said Alyssa.   
  
"How?" said Hermione.   
  
"Well Dumbledoor thought that we were going to come to the American school and he knew that we would be best friends from the start. So he told me everything and when you guys decide not to come. I came instead to help you." said Alyssa.   
  
"O." said Hermione. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. While she cried thinking of Harry and how much she loved him.   
  
"Hermione." called Alyssa. "Let me in there I can help."   
  
"How can you help?' said Hermione. "you don't know how much I love him."   
  
"Hermione. I know exactly what you are going through" said Alyssa. "If you come out I will tell you."   
  
She heard the opening of a lock and the door slide open. The tear stained face walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.   
  
"Is it any where near what I am going through?" said Hermione.   
  
"It's worse." said Alyssa.   
  
"Then please tell me. Please help me get through it." said Hermione.  
  
a/n I know sorry I took so long to put it up and FlamezFlyer next chapter I will send. I just needed to put this chapter on fast. I am sick so I have today and the weekend to write. Next chapter will be up really soon. 


	6. Alyssa's Story

Crystal Tears   
  
Chapter 6: Alyssa's story  
  
"Well around a year ago I was dating a great guy named David. He was so nice and not that bad looking if I say so myself. Well, we were really in love going out for around a year and planning to stay together longer. Then suddenly Voldemort decided to come to our school for a little 'fun' and well he destroyed 74 of the people there and it included David." said Alyssa with tears trickling down her face when she spoke the last words.   
  
"Oh Alyssa I am so sorry." said Hermione.   
  
"I'm not done yet." she said still crying. "The next week my parents came over to the school and Voldemort came again just for the sake of me and killed my mom. My dad was fine but I mean it is my mom. My friends all left me because I was to stressed out and I had no one through the time except the teachers. Who couldn't do hardly anything. That's the truth why I came here. To try and make some friends and get somebody to help me." said Alyssa crying her heart out.   
  
Hermione walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Even though I don't know you that well Alyssa I promise I will be there for you." said Hermione.   
  
"Thanks Hermione. You are such a great friend." said Alyssa.   
  
The two girls smiled and finally feel asleep.   
  
The next morning the Alyssa got up at the sound of the birds.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Alyssa. "Were late for class."   
  
"What are you yelling about?" asked Hermione with a groggy voice.   
  
"We are late for class. Very late for class!" Yelled Alyssa.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Hermione. "I've never been late for class!"  
  
"Mean either." said Alyssa.   
  
They both grabbed their wands and did a spell that got them ready.   
  
"Get your robe on and lets go." said Alyssa.   
  
"Ok." said Hermione. She grabbed her robe and they rushed out of the room.   
  
They looked at the clock and it was already 12:30.   
  
"Um I think we should just go straight to the Grand Hall for lunch." said Hermione.   
  
"Ya lets do that." said Alyssa.   
  
The walked to the Grand Hall and opened the doors. When they walked in Dumbledoor was standing up having a little speech and everyone turned their way. Hermione looked at Alyssa and Alyssa looked at Hermione. They were both bright red.   
  
"Oh Miss. Granger and Miss. Alenda." said Dumbledoor.   
  
"We are so sorry we are late!" said Hermione.   
  
"Oh that is perfectly alright." said Dumbledoor. "If you would take your seats."   
  
The girls walked over to the empty seats beside Harry.  
  
"Well that's all I have to say." said Dumbledoor, while he sat down and started eating his lunch.   
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Harry.   
  
"Well um we...slept in." said Hermione.   
  
"You guys slept in!" said Harry. "Hahahaha." laughs Harry. "I mean I would expect it from Ron but never Hermione." said Harry.   
  
"Right so funny." said Hermione sarcastically.   
  
"Sorry Hermione." said Harry.   
  
"So what did Dumbledoor say?" said Alyssa.  
  
"Nothing really important." said Harry. "We are just getting some more transfer students today." said Harry.   
  
"Are they from my school?" asked Alyssa.   
  
"Ya we are getting 4 from yours and 3 from another school." said Harry.   
  
"Awesome maybe some of my friends are going to come." said Alyssa.  
  
"That would be so much fun!" said Hermione.   
  
"You really wouldn't like them Hermione." said Alyssa. "Remember what I told you last night? Well they would by my friends before that."   
  
"Oh. So maybe it's not that great." said Hermione.   
  
"Sorry guys but I am going to go." said Alyssa.   
  
She walked out of the Grand Hall. As she turned the corner Hermione saw a tear fall down her face as the next pored out.   
  
"I should go with her." said Hermione. She walked as fast as she could down the hall to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Alyssa wait up." said Hermione.   
  
"Just leave me alone." said Alyssa.   
  
"I can't do that I wouldn't be a real friend if I did that." said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione I haven't told you half of the story." said Alyssa. 'Hermione you just won't understand. Leave me alone!" Yelled Alyssa.   
  
"Alyssa...." said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione just go away. " said Alyssa.   
  
Alyssa heard the foot steps of Hermione's slowly turn away and walk down the hallway.   
  
She got up and walked to Dumbledoor office.   
  
"Dad." she cried. "Dad are you here yet?"   
  
"Yes dear I'm here." said Dumbledoor as he walked down the stairs.   
  
She ran up to him and hugged him. She cried into his shoulder until her finally said.   
  
"So my name is now Alyssa Alenda? Interesting." said Alyssa.   
  
"Alyssa you know we can't tell anyone." said Dumbledoor.   
  
"Ya I know dad but I miss mom so much." said Alyssa.   
  
"I do to." said Dumbledoor. "I do to." He whispered.   
  
a/n interesting huh? well I'll be getting the next chapter up in a while. My computer has a virus so I have to share my brothers computer. I get hardly any time on it! Well FlamezFlyer you still want me to email 'em to u? R/R Please! 


	7. It hurts when I breathe

Crystal Tears  
  
Alyssa finally left Dumbledoor's office and headed to the Great Hall for the rest of Lunch. When Hermione saw her she ran up to her.  
  
"Alyssa are you alright?" she said in a worried tone  
  
"I am fine I guess I just had a moment." said Alyssa.  
  
"Ya I know what you mean." said Hermione.   
  
They both sat down at the table and continued talking like nothing happened.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall. He smiled at Hermione and placed a piece of paper rapped up in front of her. She opened it, it said:  
  
Dear 'Mione,  
  
I am going to Hogsmed tomorrow, You have to come with me! Follow me.  
  
-Harry  
  
She looked over at the entrance and saw Harry turn the corner.   
  
"Sorry Alyssa but I have to go. Talk to you later." Hermione said in a hurry. she went after Harry trying to make sure she didn't look like she was fallowing him.   
  
Harry went up flights and flights of stairs until he finally went through a door she didn't recognize.  
  
She walked into the room and their was a flight of stairs that led down to quidditch field.   
  
"Harry how did you find these stairs?" Hermione asked as she reached him.   
  
"Walking places." said Harry.   
  
"So what did you want?" said Hermione.   
  
"Hermione, I can't take it anymore." said Harry. "Every since we've been apart it's like it hurts when I breathe. I feel like the other half of me has gone away. " said Harry. "And now I know what you felt like before. I really don't care if I die. As long as I die with you." said Harry.   
  
Hermione was speechless.   
  
"Harry I.."   
  
Harry cut her off. He wrapped his arms around her. and caught her lips. It felt so good to have her in his arms. They stood there in each other's arms. He held her there for what seemed like hours.   
  
"Harry I love you." said Hermione.   
  
"I love you too." said Harry.   
  
She smiled at him.   
  
He held her hand as they walked back to the Great Hall.  
  
Very short chapter sry! haven't posted in a while wanted to get something up! R/R Please! 


	8. The real story

Crystal Tears: Chapter 8

The real story

Hermione and Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down beside Alyssa. Alyssa was looking very unconfortable.

"Alyssa is everything alright?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure." said Alyssa in a worried and scared tone.

"Alyssa what's wrong?" said Hermione.

"Um can you guys folow me?" asked Alyssa. she walked down the Hall, up a lot of stairs until she reached a door that she had never entered. It was the highest room in the school and no one had cared to go up that far. Alyssa touched the handel, you heard a pop, and then she opened the door. Harry and Hermione walked inside. Inside was a huge room with picture of a young Dumbledoor and a little girl. "This is my dad and I at my 6th birthday." she said.

"But Alyssa that would mean you would be Dumbledoors daughter." said Harry.

"Well that's because I am."

"but Alys..."

"My dad married young before he was headmaster he had me years later, Voltomort somehow found out that David, my old boyfriend, was dating Dumbledoors daughter so of course he went in and killed him. He found out who his wife was also so he found her a tourchered her to death. But he dosne't know who I am. Still, he got everyone that was near and tied us up to watch my mom being tourchered. I came here to be with my Dad. I'm scared because my father said to me this morning that he is searching for me, Dumbledoors daughter. So he can get to Dumbledoor, and try to kill him." She was starting to cry while she said these words.

"Alyssa....." Hermiones words fadded as she said this. Hermione seemed to stare at her face until she had something to say.

"Alyssa I'm so sorry. If you just would of told me sooner. We really could of helped." said Hermione.

"One Question Hermione. How could you help?" said Alyssa

"Well Harry and I split up because of Voldemort if we just new that you were beining threatened I could of talked to Dumbledoor and done something. Don't you realize Harry, Ron and I are the dynamic duo. We all know that you are a really strong wich we could come together start taking advanced classes for anything that came up. That would of really helped before because Harry and i are back together. It would of ment we didn't have to split up." Said Hermione

"That's great Hermione." said Alyssa, not sounding to excited. "I guess we could ask my dad for some Advance Classes."

"Ok then what are we waiting for lets go." said Harry.

"Just wait a second I want to show you something else." said Alyssa. She lead them over to a book shelf and pulled out a scrapbook. "I want you guys to look at this." said Alyssa.

Harry and Hermione oppened the book. Inside of it was full of letters and pictures. the first letter said:

Dear Hermione,

Hi my name is Alyssa and I am 11 years old. My dad (Dumbledoor)has told me a ton about you, Harry and Ron. You've probably heard stuff about me to. Well here's a picture of me I hope we can write to eachother often!

From a new friend,

Alyssa

"I made that up last year right after my mom died. It was something my dad told me to make so that I could remember good memories. You're probably wondering about the letters. I really wanted to write to you guys and tell you about myself when I was younger. I tried to write to you guys but my dad said I wasn't alowed but I continued writing them and asking him to mail them but he wouldn't let me. Now I know because of Dumbledoor and because you didn't even know I existed." said Alyssa.

"Alyssa this is amazing. There's hundreds of letters and pictures in here." said Hermione.

"Ya well I was bored most of the time so you were sort of like my imaginary friends." said Alyssa. "I wrote them until David died. Then my life got to complicated. You guys can take it with you if you want to look at it more."

"Thanks Alyssa." said Hermione.

She clossed the book and stood up.

"So I guess we should be seeing your dad know huh?" said Harry.

"Ya let's go." said Alyssa but she was sounding, oddly, worried.

"Whats wrong Alyssa?" asked Hermione.

"Well my dad dosen't know I told you. And I was told a million times I was not allowed to." said Alyssa.

"That dosen't matter now." said Harry

Wow I haven't updated for a looooooonnnnggggggg time! Please review I will get a chapter up in the next 2 or 3 days.

-lightingbolt : )


	9. Telling Dumbledoor and Naps

Chapter 8 :

Telling Dumbledoor and naps

The three of them went down to Dumbledoors office.

"Lemon Drops." said Hermione. The door opened and they all stepped on the stairs and it took them up. Harry opened the doors and the three of them walked inside.

"Ah Alyssa, Hermione, Harry. what brings you here?" said Dumbledoor.

"Hi Dad." said Alyssa.

Dumbledoor started to laugh. "Ahh Alyssa you really need to stop with that game." He starred Alyssa in the eye.

"Oh come on Professer, we know about it. Why didn't you tell us?" said Harry.

"Oh this might take a while come sit down" said Dumbledoor. The three of them sat down in the chairs that were in front of his desk.

"Ever since Alyssa was a little girl, I knew that she was in danger. So my wife and I agreed to not let her have contact with the wich and wizard world. We would always say oh you can go to Hogwarts next year, but we knew there was a slim chance that she would ever see the castle. But, somehow last year someone found out about Alyssa's boyfriend David. So when he was visiting me in the summer, Voltemort came and killed most of the people that were there. By then I had already toldher about you long ago and I knew that she would want to meet you guys someday. So after her mother was killed, I let her come to Hogwarts to be with me. And to of course meet you guys cause I knew that she would really like to get to know you guys. There's not much left other then I wanted to protect her, by doing that I diodn't want any one to know that she was my daughter, even you, just incase something slipped out. You guys don't think that it was hard for me. To know that she was in greater risk. I could of lost my whole family in one year!" Dumbledoor said this with tears in his eyes.

"Dad it's ok." said Alyssa getting up to give him a hug.

"Well, we were wondering if we could get some advanced magic classes incase something happens to us." said Hermione. "And of course Ron would take them with us."

"Then I suppose Lavender would be taking them to?" said Dumbledoor.

"Why would you say that?" said Harry.

"Well as you know they are going out know. I think that's what you guys call it these days, and she would be in danger to if Voltomort found out." said Dumbledoor.

"Ya I guess she would be. Ok then when will we start?" said Hermione.

"I'll need to talk to some teachers but as soon as possible." said Dumbledoor.

"Thank-you so much Dumbledoor. Let us know as soon as you can" said Hermione.

"I will." said Dumbledoor. The three of them walked out of the room down the stairs and were finally having a beter day.

Harry and Hermione had said goodbye to Alyssa. (She was going to Hogsmede) The two of them went back to their Dormitory, where no one was. It seemed most of the Gryfindors (a/n please tell me if i spelt that right) had gone to Hogsmede.

"Well I got to study for my potions test." said Harry.

"Same here." said Hermione.

Hermione went upstairs and grabbed her books and some parchment and went back down stairs where Harry was already looking through one of his books. Hermione started to smile and she creeped up to the side of his chair and she sat on the side of it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and slowly made her way to his lips. Harry jumped when she kissed his cheek. Hermione started to laugh. Harry put his book down and pulled her onto his lap.

"What are you doing Miss.Granger?" said Harry.

"Nothing." said Hermione. She kept her lips to his and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closser to him and they started to snog madly. Harry pushed her back and was gasping for breathe. Hermione staretd to laugh.

"Well I can't help it if you want to kiss me all the time." said Harry.

"Yes you can." said Hermione.

"Fine then." said Harry. He looked her in the eye and brought his hands up to her neck.

"You wouldn't dare!" screamed Hermione.

"Oh yes I would!" said Harry. He started to tickle her like mad.

"NO HARRY. PLEASE STOP." she said in between laughs.

"Ok fine." said Harry. but as soon as he stopped he startedkissing her again.

"I thought you said you could stop kissing me." said Hermione.

"No I didn't, I said I can't help it if you kiss me all the time." said Harry.

"Oh shut-up." said Hermione. So he did .He continued to kiss her until she finally said,

"Ok, Ok I really think that we need to do our homework."

"Ok fine." said Harry. He carried her to the couch and sat down beside her. They started to study, writing down note after note. Soon Hermione had her head in Harry's lap, the book she was reading covering her head slowly began to fall asleap. Harry smiled, and carried her up to her room. But as soon as she was laid on the bed she woke up.

"Oh I'm so sorry 'Mione I didn't mean to wake you up." said Harry.

"That fine Harry." said Hermione while yawning. "I think I'll have a little nap."

"I think I will to" said Harry. She started to walk to the door when Hermione said.

"No it's ok you can come sleep with me." (a/n don't get the wrong picture, lol)

Harry came back to the bed and laid down. He wrapped his arms around his waist and both of them soon drifted off to sleep.

Ok, I'm trying to put more Harry/Hermione stuff in now. Please review and tell me what you think! And give me some idea's I have no idea what I'm going to do next!

-Lightingbolt : )


	10. Trouble with Teachers

Crystal Tears

Chapter 10: Trouble with the teachers

Hermione woke up and looked down at Harry. He was smilling, and breathing heavily. she tried to move but his grip was too hard.

"Harry, Harry wake up." she wispered.

"No I don't want to wake up." wispered Harry back.

"Well you kind of have to." said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"well it's already tommorow and tommorow is today!" said Hermione.

"Oh then I guess we have to go to classes." said Harry. He got up slowly. And tackled Hermione on the bed and started kissing her neck and up and down her face.

"Ok Harry I have to get ready." said Hermione.

"Fine." said Harry.He got up slowly and walked out of her room.

Hermione smiled and got up and walked into her closet. She grabbed her robes and her uniform and went into her own private bathroom.

30 minutes later she was ready and walked out of her bedroom. Harry was on the couch going over his potions book.

"Hi honey." said Hermione.

"Oh hi love." said Harry. Hermione smiled at her nick name he gave her the day they went to Hogsmede. She sat down beside him and put her head in his lap.

"can we please go have breakfast." said Hermione.

"Hold on for 5 more minutes." said Harry.

"were going to be late!" said Hermione.

"ok fine." said Harry. He put his book down. Picked Hermione up and walked to the door.

"Harry put me down." said Hermione.

"Ok just one more thing." said Harry. He kissed her ever so lightly that Hermione got chills. He put her back down on the floor and she grabbed his hand.

"I'm not that unromantic." said Hermione. As she put her hands up higher on his arm and was being basicly dragged to the Great Hall.

"Nice try of being romantic then." said Harry rubbing his arm. Hermione started laughing.

"What, I was practicly dragging you here." said Harry as they sat down.

"I'm not that bad." said Hermione.

"Of course not love you're perfect." said Harry. She smiled at him and he smiled back and they slowly grew closer and had a kiss. It was the first time anyone had seen them kiss. They all started wispering. Hermione looked around her and started to blush.

"Come on Hermione don't be embarrsed it's just a kiss." said Harry. Hermione came back to her regular colour and said,

"I'm not blushing because of them. I'm blushing because I saw some girls over their look at me evily." said Hermione. They both laughed and went back to getting their food and eating.

Just before everyone left to go to their classes, Dumbledoor asked for Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron and Alyssa to go see him in his office.

The 5 of them walked up to his office.

"Ah their you all are." said Dumbledoor. "I've talked to all the teachers and they said that they would all give you extra classes, expecialy in the potions class and defence againts the dark arts. Every day you will take an extra hour to go to your classes. They will all be held in the 14th room down the second hall." said Dumbledoor.

"thanks Dumbledoor." said Harry.

"No problem at all. I want all of you to be safe." he smiled and everyone went out.

"Well this is going to be.... interesting." said Lavender.

After the last class of the day the 5 of them went to the 14th room down the second hall. They reached there and Professer Mcgonagal was there. She asked them to sit down.

"Today we are going to learn about freerun curses. These can only be used on Voltemort himself and death eaters. Each curse involves a lot of practice and is one of the most strongest curses in magic history. Everyone take the book in front of you and turn to page 59. Now read the first 2 paragraphs right a few sentence on it and raise you're wand when you're done."

All five of them were reading hard and paying attention to the full of their abbility. Harry was looking at a word that he didn't understand, it was quafibleitiz. He took a piece of paper and put down.

'Hey love what does quafibletiz mean?' he placed it into Hermione's lap. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She scribbled down something and tossed it over. She had written.

'quafibletiz is an ancient curse that has been used since the beging and has known to be the strongest curse since freerun curses existed.'

He wrote down thanks and went back to work. Professer Mcgonagal looked up and saw a piece of paper in Hermione's lap. She walked over to Hermione's desk and picked up the piece of paper.

"Miss. Granger, Mr.Potter please come to my desk."

Lavender, Ron and Alyssa looked at them as they walked up to her desk.

"If you needed help Mr.Potter you should of asked me. And Hermione you know better then passing notes, really I thought you two new better."

"Sorry Professer." said both of them.

"You two will have to try the first curse for me then."

The two of them sat back down and wrote their sentence. Everyone had raised their Ron.

"Lavender would you please read your sentence for us." said Proffesser Mcgonagal.

"Ok." said Lavender. "Freerun curses originate by Voltomort himself wanting to kill a person like Harry Potter but discovered it was a fast spell and decided he needed a more complicated spell, so he came up with the Adva Cadavra curse.Fom then on a person named Fredrick Morston was making up spells and came upon these.People have been discovering that they do not work on normal people only Voltomort and Death eaters so the question is how did Fredrick Morston use the spell with out a death eater of voltomort himself around?"

"Very well done." said the Professer. "you placed pieces together to come up with your question. Now would every one look below at the list of spells. Clearly pronounce the first one Vorto Micolos."

"Vorto Micolos." everyone said very clearly.

"Well done. Now pick up your want and bring it up bring it down to both sides to make an X. On the second Line say Vorto Micolos." said the Professer.

They all picked up their wands and practiced the wand movment.

"Now we're going to face a person. Alyssa you can face me, ron and lavender, and Harry and Hermione. Just to warn you the spell that happens on humans is a mind reading spell so you can see everything the other is thinking." said the Professer. "one, two and three."

"Vorto Micolos." they all said it clearly with the correct wand movments.

Hermione and Harry suddenly fell down and they were reading each others minds.

(Harry in Hermione's)

It was a picture of a garden that was full of flowers there was one bench at the end of it and Harry and Hermione were sitting on it, Hermione in his lap and Harry reading a book. Hermione had a wedding ring on her finger and so did Harry. They were married in the picture. Soon a little girl with big green eyes and curly brown hair ran up to them. Hermione picked her up and they were talking to her in a loving voice....

End of mind reading.

(Hermione's in Harry's)

There was a picture of them in Snape's class room doing their test when suddenly Snape just dissaperd and Harry and Hermione were running the class. But they were like snogging the whole way while everyone was looking at them....

End of mind reading

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other they looked like they were in love and never were going to let each other go. Hermione went over to Harry and started kissing him.

"Ok Hermione that's enough." said the Proffesser. "That was great everybody you did it perfectly. Please practice the next four of them to a stone and see what happends. Start reading the next 5 pages and write a 2 parchment long essa on them. Due next week monday when I'll be seeing you next. They all sat back into their desks and started reading and soon were writing.

"Ok you guys are dismissed practice the spells once a day please" said the Proffesser as they were leavign the class room.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Ron. "You were like going mental."

"Mind reading thing was really wierd." said Harry. "Saw something didn't expect.

"Oh like what?" said Ron in a tone that discusted Hermione and Alyssa out.

"Oh gosh Ron that was so gross." said Hermione.

"I was just thinking about a garden Harry and I being married and this little girl comming up to us." said Hermione.

"Ohhhh I wanted it to be something exciting!" wihnned Ron.

"Maybe next time ron." said Harry.

"What were you guys thinking?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing much butterfly's and hearts. Eating a cloud." said Ron. " I mean battleship wars and stuff."

They all started to laugh while Ron was bright red.

They all walked to the Great Hall just talking about things and when they reached there Dumbledoor stood up and said,

"There is going to be a dance on Saterday. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Perkinson are going to be doing decorations and a few others will be in charge of music and everything. Please don't wear jeans to this one." said Dumbledoor as he sat down.

"Oh this is going to be fun working with Malfoy on the decorations" said Harry.

"Don't worry it's gonna be ok you have me with you." said Hermione.

"Never mind this is going to be fun!" said Harry.

"Ok Harry calm down." said Hermione. they all laughed as they started to eat the night away.

They got back to their dommitories and studied for the potions exam witch was the next day.

Hermione and Harry finished earlier since they did a lot the day before. They walked around the castle talking about random things. Harry finally stopped and said,

"Do you know that you're the most beautiful girl in the world." said Harry. "Inside and out." Hermione smiled and said,

"Of course I know that."

"But really you are." said Harry.

"Thanks." said Hermione blushing and looking to her feet.

"Hermione don't be shy. I am your boyfriend and all." said Harry.

"Fine" said Hermione. "I won't be shy at all."

She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him with her tongue halfway down his throat.

"Wow Hermione you should not be shy more often." said Harry.

"Well you should compliment me more then." said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Okay then.... You are so smart so perfect so wonderful the best girlfriend ever I love you with all my heart and i'll never let you go." said Harry.

Hermione looked in his eyes and her smile slowly fadded.

"Promise me you'll never let me go."

"I'll never let you go." said Harry. she picked her up and melted her away in the most breathtaking kiss she had ever had. So delicate it made her shiver yet so intense.

"I love you so much." said Hermione.

"I love you more." said Harry.

"No way I love you way more." said Hermione.

"Fine you win." said Harry. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the dommitory.

Hi guys please review! Hope you liked it!

-lightingbolt


	11. Decorating and Chocolate Strawberries

Cyrstal Tears chapter 11

Decorating and Chocolate Strawberries

The next morning Hermione and Harry got up 3 hours earlier to get to the Great Hall to decorate it.

"Good morning Harry." said Hermione.

"Good morning Love." said Harry. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine thank-you." said Hermione

"Just fine thank-you." said Harry mimicing Hermione.

"Shut-up." said Hermione.

Harry laughed and gave her a kiss. They walked down the Hall to the Great Hall.

"Hello Potter." said Malfoy.

"Hi Malfoy." said Harry.

Both of the guys were looking like they were going to kill each other. Pansy and Hermione wern't that mean to eachother. They were distant friends. So Hermione wasn't bothered to have to work with her.

"Hey Pansy." said Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." said Pansy. "Hopefully those two don't start fighting again."

"Ya i know what you mean." said Hermione.

"Ok guys let's just get started. Pansy and I will go shopping for the supplies and you to can start cleaning up so we have a clean place to work at." said Hermione.

"Ohhhh Hermione I hate cleanning." said Harry.

"Well it's either that. Or you come shopping with us." said Hermione.

"ok ok cleanning's fine." said Harry.

Harry hated going shopping. Expecaily when it was with girls. Holding all the bags bobbing along knowing his opinion did not count, wasn't his favourite thing to do.

The two girls exited the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Ok Potter let's just start. No talking to me I'm busy." said Malfoy.

"Fine." said Harry. They both started scrubbing down all the tables to make them shine and (this was hermione's idea) washing all the windows and dusting all the walls. (who does that)

The two girls got to Hogsmedes fairly quickly. And went into the best decoration shop called "Patty's Party Supplies." There were tons of decorations, party food and even DJ's to book.

"Ok let's start over here." that was the begning of the hour work the girls went through looking for everything they needed to make a perfect Dance.

"Ok so are you sure we have everything?" asked Pansy.

"Positive." said Hermione carrying 6 bags while Pansy was bushing a cart full of things.

The girls put a spell on everything so they could fit it in their pocket and they were off back to Hogwarts.

'Finally I'm finished' thought Harry. He grabbed some water that the elves brought on a table and chugged the thing down.

Right when he finished his last gulp the two girls walked in.

"Perfect timming 'Mione." said Harry. "Where's all the stuff?"

"Right here." said Pansy.

Hermione said a spell and a pile of things landed on the floor.

"Wow girls I really don't think we need this much stuff." said Harry.

"No I'm sure we will." said Hermione.

The 4 of them worked for the next 2 hours hanging, glueing, taping, setting, painting a whole bunch of stuff. At the end of it all it looked wonder full. Ribbons were floating in the air, balloons were covering the ceiling, confetty slowly fell down, a banner hung over the Staff's eating area and all the tables had sparkling table clothes with matching plates cups and retro looking centre pieces. They had done a spell on the windows that made them all have a silver looking techure on it and the drapes were changed with all the colours of the houses with a see through drap over top.

"Hermione it looks great!" said Harry.

"Thanks." said Hermione.

Even Malfoy looked proud of his work. But quickly said,

"I guess it's alright for a mudblood."

"Why do you have to ruin everything!" said Pansy.

"Sorry." said Malfoy.

"Isn't everyone going to see it before the dance then since we did it now?" asked Pansy.

"I talked to Dumbledoor about that. He said the elves were bringing breakfast up the the dommetories so we don't have to worry about it." said Hermione.

"Perfect!" said Pansy.

Also, the four of them got the day off. They could redo any little mistakes, and Dumbledoor decided that they can plan the menu for dinner that night. They all decided to do that after lunch.

"Can we go to teach you how to fly now?" said Harry.

"Fine." said Hermione.

Hermione and Harry went back to their dommitory to grab some sweaters and some things that Harry insisted on bringing.

When the two got outside Harry got his Fire bolt out.

"Ok Hermione. You can get on first." said Harry.

"Oh Harry do I have to?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione you agreed to this last night!" said Harry.

"Fine." said Hermione with a little pout. Harry laughed. He got on right after her and he started to fly slowly up.

"HARRY YOU"RE GOING TO FAST!!!" screamed Hermione. Harry was lauging histericly at her. The fly ahead of them was going faster then them.

"Hermione calm down. And open your eyes for goodness sake." said Harry.

"Are you sure??" said Hermione.

"Yes I'm sure Hermione. You're not going to die."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! We're so high!!" said Hermione almost yelling. It was true though Harry quickly went up when Hermione's eyes were close to right about where the teachers sat.

"Hermione it's alright. I'm right here behind you. If you fall off I most deffinitly will." said Harry.

"Ya that makes me feel a lot better." said Hermione sarcasticly. Hermione's fear slowly dissapeared and soon she was awing at what she saw. There was fog up in the distance with tons of tree's, but the thing that caught her eye was Harry had a sign on the field that she guessed he just did with a spell made fully of flowers that said "I love you baby." and right in the middle was their blanket. She didn't know why but she had tears in her eyes.

"Harry that's so romantic!" said Hermione. Harry laughed and he brought them both down to the ground. Hermione turnned around and hugged him so hard he thought he was going to puke. Then she put her head off his shoulder and started kisisng him. Slowly she made her way down his neck and back again, Harry was playing with her hair with the ocasonal moan of plesure. Then Hermione looked down and said,

"Oh it's a picnic!" There were many things laid down. 2 sandwhiches, watermellon slices, ice cream, chips and Hermione's favorite fruit of all, strawberries. With chocolate.

She sat down and started eating. Leaving Harry standing there looking at her oddly.

"Well come on Harry sit down and eat!"

"Fine." said Harry.

Hermione laughed.

"We can get back to snogging later." said Hermione.

"Yay!" said Harry like a little girl.

Hermione smiled.

They finished up eating and got to the strawberries with chocolate and ice cream.

"yay dessert my favourite part!" said Hermione.

"You're actingl like a little girl." said Harry.

"Well you were before!" said Hermione.

Harry looked down at his strawberries and got a thought. He slowly picked up the strawberry and very quickly flung the freshly melted chocolate on Hermione's face.

"Harry! Why did you do that!" said Hermione. Hermione smiled and started flinging chocolate at him. And soon they were in a huge chocolate war. Soon they were both laughing histericly and falling to the ground. Both of them were covered in chocolate and had huge smiles on their faces. Harry sat up and started kissing Hermione upside down.

"I guess this is when you wanted to continue snogging?" asked Hermione.

"I guess so." said Harry. Harry Kissed up and down her check,

"Ewww." said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Ive got chocholate in my mouth!" said Harry.

"Isn't that a good thing?" said Hermione. This confussed Harry.

"Um sure." said Harry. Hermione just laughed and kept on kissing him.

After around 5 minutes they heard someone coughing. They both looked up and there was the flying teacher looking down on them. The two of them covered in chocolate snogging like crazy on a blanket, all around in flowers saying I love you baby. It was pretty embarrasing. And to make it even better, the entire 1'st year class was behind them, right about to get taught how to ride a broom.

"Oh uh Hello Professer!" said Hermione. While the both of them got up.

The professer could hardly keep from laughing and started snorting and laughing. Soon everyone there was laughing even Harry and Hermione.

After everyone calmed down the two of them packed up said goodbye and walked back inside the castle.

"That was interesting." said Hermione.

"That was bloody well halarious!" said Harry. They started laughing again as they headed back to get changed.

a/n I hope you liked it! Sry i haven't updated for a while! Review Review Review. I'll try to get more up soon!

-lightingbolt


	12. Soup and Chocolate and Gowns

Crystal Tears Chapter 12

Chocolate and Soup and Gowns

The two of them got changed and quickly went to the Great Hall. They were going to make the menu for the ball.

"So what should we start on?" said Harry.

"What's your favourite food Harry?" said Hermione.

"I like chocolate and soup." said Harry.

"Chocolate and soup? That's a really wierd combination." said Hermione.

"Well it's yummy!" said Harry.

"There you go again Harry. Out comes the inner little girl." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Here I'll make it for you and you can try it." said Harry.

"Okay." said Hermione.

Harry left and came back in around 5 minutes out of breath.

"ok well... Here.... is... the... chocolte... and .... we .... can make.... the soup." said Harry.

"Wow Harry breath." said Hermione.

"I'm fine really just fine." said Harry.

"Well to make the soup you have some noddles some tomatoes and some chiken." said Harry.

He took the ingredients did a spell and there was the soup.

"There you are maddam. Your Chocolate and Soup." said Harry.

"Thank you very much." said Hermione.

She took a taste of the soup and a bite of the chocolate.

"This is pretty good." said Hermione.

"I told you so." said Harry.

Hermione laughed and said, "Okay then we can have soup and chocolate for our dinner. I was thinking that we could have a big thing of nachoes like a whole table full of it." said Hermione.

"That would be cool." said Harry.

"Okay then let's go tell the elves." said Hermione.

The two of them told the elves and walked through the halls.

"Oh crap!" said Hermione.

"What?" yelled Harry.

Hermione laughed and said, " I promised Lavender that I would go shopping with her to buy our gowns." said Hermione.

"Okay then let's go find Lavender and you guys can go shopping." said Harry.

The two went to the dommitories to find Lavender.

The two walked up to the Fat Lady and said, "green eye balls" it was their password for the month. Ron wanted it so he told Dumbledoor,it sounded like a small protest and he got what he wanted.

She opened the door and Lavender was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hermione finally! I've been waiting for so long!" said Lavender.

She grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

She smiled at Harry and soon was out of sight.

They went into a store called wich-d.(a/n lol i've used this shop in my other fic.) They had beautiful gowns and other accesories. They started at the very begining and picked out 5 gowns each. The first 4 gowns Hermione tried on didn't suit her but when she tried the 5th one on Lavender said,

"Wow Hermione that's gourgous!"

Lavender picked one that she liked and the girls bought their acsessories and left the store.

"Hi Hermione." said Harry when he saw her in the domitory.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione. "I can't talk to long I have to get ready."

"Hermione there's 3 hours until the Ball!" said Harry.

"I know but I have to look perfect." said Hermione.

"You already do!" said Harry.

"That's sweet but I know your wrong." said Hermione.

Harry laughed and gave her a kiss and she went upstairs.

"Okay Hermione where shall we start?" said Lavender.

Hermione had a shower and washed her hair. Lavender was going to do her hair.

Lavender worked for an hour straightning then curling then twisting then teing then spraying and brushing over and over and over again.

"I'm done!" said Lavender.

"Finally!" said Hermione.

She looked at her hair. It looked great! It was in a bun with strans of hair falling on each side of her face that were curled.

"It looks great! But why did you spend an hour on doing this. I can do this in 5 minutes." said Hermione.

"No you can'!" said Lavender. "I did it a very special way. I got the due from a magazine. It says it will last for 6 hours." said Lavender.

"Well it should from the looks of it. You almost used up a whole bottle of hair spray." said Hermione.

"At least it looks good." said Lavender.

Hermione got her dress out and slipped it on. Lavender looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"DON'T RUIN YOUR HAIR!" she kept screamming.

Hermione finally got it on and went to the make-up. She was as little hesitant but finally let Lavender do her make-up.

She put bronzer on her face, some very light pink lip gloss, some shimmery pink eye shaddow and linned her eyes in black.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" said Lavender.

"It looks fantastic!" said Hermione. "Thank-you so much!" Hermione was saying squeeling with joy.

"No problem that's what friends are for right?" said Lavender.

Lavender had already gotten changed and done her hair and make-up and Hermione complimented it.

They both had gloves to wear. Lavender had white ones and Hermione had a very light pink almost white coloured gloves.

The two looked over themselves one more time and began to walk down the stairs.

A/N Hello! Maybe you have a clue what Hermione's gown looks like. ( hint PINK) lol. Well Please review Happy Thanksgiving and I'll try updating pretty soon!


	13. The Ball part 1

Crystal Tears

Chapter 13: The Ball part 1

Hermione and Lavender walked down the steps to find Ron waiting for them.

Hermione was wearing a silk pink dress with white lace from mid thigh down. Lavender was wearing a dress that was a little shorter then Hrmione's. With black velvet and white rose flowers down the side of it.

"Wow you two look hot!" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes

"Do you know where Harry is?" she asked.

"Oh right.. He and Alyssa went to the dance early. Alyssa wanted to do something for you. I sort of forget what it is… sorry." Ron said with his mind basically wandering off looking at Lavender.

Hermione shrugged it off and went to find Harry. She walked to the first obvious place, the ball. She opened the doors to find everyone and I mean everyone standing their. She looked at Harry, confused and said,

"What in the world is going on?"

He walked over to her and held her hand. He slipped a letter into it.

"Read it tonight." he whispered in her ear and walked away. Everyone went back to their normal self dancing and eating. Hermione rushed outside and opened the letter. She read,

Dear Hermione,

The moment I fear life, I stare into your eyes and it's alright. Because I know in life theirs hardships and hard times, but when I'm with you I know I can some how make it. You're the only person that I love with all my soul. You're the only person that makes me laugh just thinking about you. The only person that I trust with my life. When I was in the darkest corner of my life, you seemed to be a light guiding my heart the right direction. I don't know how to thank you enough. And with every breathe I take I try to make it with you, because if I had to spend one of those breathes without you, everything would tumble down. You're the only person that I want to love, the only person I want to be with forever.

I love you

-Harry

Hermione lifted her head. There were tears in her eyes. She turned around to head back in the room when Harry stood in front of her. She didn't know what to do or say. She just kind of fell into his arms and held him so tight that he probably couldn't breathe for a good minute. He wiped her eyes and they both when back into the room. Then everyone started going crazy. She had around 10 girls run up to her wanting to read the letter and 15 more screaming at her for stealing Harry. She was laughing really hard. This is when the ball really started.

a/n oh my gosh been so long since I've updated!!! Sorry guys.. Mayjor writers block. This chapter is really short and I can't promise one up really soon but I'll try. It's only like 6 days until christmas! Really busy.. Well anyways thanks Thystal for being so loyal lol. I wrote this just because I read your review and was sorry for you lol. Plz review!


	14. The Ball part 2

a/n next chappie!! wow that was fast lol hopefully you like the chapter! 

Crystal tears chapter 14: The Ball Part 2

Hermione sat down at a table that Alyssa, Harry, Lavender and Ron were all sitting at.

"So can we read the letter??" asked Lavender.

"fine" answered Hermione with a smile on her face.

"You want to read it also??" Lavender asked Alyssa with a smile on her face.

"Uh.. No thanks..." she said with a shaky voice.

"Alyssa whats wrong??" said Hermione worried.

"Uh guys can you come with me?" asked Alyssa.

"Of course!" they all said and followed her up to the room where they first found out she was Dumbledoors daughter.

"Well guys um..." she said with tears in her eyes. "You guys have been so good to me, i'm pretty sure i wouldn't have gotten

through this past few weeks without you guys. But the problem is i'm really in danger. I mean my dad has been having terrifying

dreams, and I'm not alowed sleeping in the normal dommetries anymore... well the point is i'm not alowed hanging out with you

guys anymore. They say it's too dangerous now." she said trying to

breathe.

They all stood their sort of in shock. The two girls started to cry and the guys had looks of horror on their faces.

"What do you mean Alyssa?? Can't we take extra defence classes.. i don't know have a body gaurd with us.. anything!!" said Hermione.

"I'm not sure... I mean we could try to go talk to my dad about it" she said with hardly any hope in her voice.

"Let's go ask." said Harry.

They walked in silence to his office. All of the girls were crying and huddled together. Ron almost laughed but Harry punched him in the arm. Finally Lavender said,

"Even if we can't see you, we could always go up to that room and right notes and put them in the album for you to read."

"That's a good idea." said Hermione.

They finally got to the office and went up stairs.

"I was expecting you." said Dumbledoor.

"We have some ideas dad. Like maybe we could take extra defence classes, and maybe have a teacher follow us everywhere." said Alyssa.

"I was thinking of something like that but you guys wouldn't be able to talk about normal things with proffesser

Snape following you everywhere." said Dumbeldoor.

"Well at least we'd be able to see each other." said Harry.

"It might be possible then. Don't worry about it right now. I'll try to think of something. Go and enjoy yourselfs at the ball." he said.

"Of course." said Hermione glummly.

They walked down the stairs in silence. They were much happier but it wasn't going to be the same.  
They finally stepped into the grand hall and Alyssa said,

"Well Hermione, it's kind of a wierd time to say this, but Harry and I came early becasue we have something very special planned for

you. But you'll have to figure it out yourself."

"Alright." said Hermione with a small smile. "By the way Alyssa who did you come to the dance with?"

"Well... no one really." she said.

"Well you can't just dance by yourself!" said Hermione. "Here let's get you someone."

They walked by some people and stopped at a cute guy.

"There go dance with him." Hermione said.

"Fine." said Alyssa with a smile on her face.

Hermione smiled and went back to Harry.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

As soon as they stepped onto the dance floor a new song went on.

"We've been friends so long 

I treated you wrong, that's not right

I said some crazy things

Words I did not mean

Can I take back the lies

Can I apologize

I love ya too much

I love ya just the way you are

And I love ya too much

To ever let you down

And I love ya too much

You know I wanna wrap my heart around you

Love ya too much

To ever let you go

I want you to know

I've had good friends before

But none have loved me more

I can't remember who was ever as true as you are 

I get emotional

'Cause I'm an ocean full

Of dreams that we can share and hope to get us there

On and on and on

Together we go on

So far now from where we belong

We won't slow down, won't stop now

Givin' up won't do

Take a chance on me

I'll take my chances on you"

Hermione starred into Harry's eyes and said, "baby I took the change and it totally worked out for me" Harry laughed and held her tight.

At the end of the next song they decided to stop dancing and eat. They had some chocolate and soup. And then had a big plate of nachoes.

"Holly crap Hermione this is good!" yelled Ron from the other side of the table. She laughed and carried on eating.

"Take out the note I gave you." he said.

"Oh right I forgot I gave it to Lavender and Alyssa." Said Hermione. She found the girls and got it.

"Now read it again." he said.

Hermione opened up the letter and there was a different piece of paper on it with the lyrics to the slow song they just danced to. There was certin sentences high lited in blue, pink or yellow. And small numbers beside each sentence that was highlighted.

"Harry what's this?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out." He said. Hermione smiled and they went on with the night. At around 9 o'clock a Proffesser came up

and said they were going to play some games. The first one was a game called 'wizard quicks.' You had

to do a spell on your partner to make them look funny or really happy. It was Hermione's like that she

got to go first. She was paired up with Alyssa. Hermione stood there thinking of what she could do. She finally

thought of something. After she said the spell everyone started laughing histaricly. Alyssa looked down and saw

what she was wearing. It was a huge t-shirt saying 'I love ronnie baby.' and huge pants with a cute teddy bear

with Ron's face glued onto it.

"OH MY GOSH HERMIONE I HATE RON FROM THIS DAY ON." she said slightly laghing.

She did a spell to make her back to normal and went down and stood beside Ron.

"You think this is funny don't you? I knew it. Come on Ron i know you want me." she said laughing her head off

. The whole group of them burst into tears they were laughing so hard. A few other people went up. They were now

going to play a new game. It was a game played through out the night. It was more of a contest. Every person had

a little hard with colours on it representing different things. They had to figure out the code and the first

person done would win a day off school with 5 people to go shopping, With 500 sickles to spend. Most of the girls

were laughing because they could spend that much money in five minutes. Everyone got a card and Hermione looked

at hers. It was way different then everyone eles. She looked at the colours. There was blue, pink and yellow.

then if you lifted each colour up there was a little mini photo album with a number at the bottom of the page.

'ohhh i have an idea what this is for.' Hermione thought

She took out the letter Harry gave her and looked at the first highlited sentence. It was 'I've said some crazy things,

words i did not mean.' and a small number 1 beside it. It was in yellow. She opened the yellow flap and looked at number 1. It had a picture

of her crying. There was a small note underneath it. 'I never ment to hurt you. It times like these remember that I don't really mean it.'

She looked through the whole book. There were tons of pictures and little notes at the bottom. But the last one ment the most. It was 'And I

love you to much to ever let you down.' There was a picture of a ring. 'One day I'll be sure to never let you go' it said at the bottom.

She looked for Harry but couldn't find him. She went outside on a small porch and found him. He gave her one last thing.

It was a small box. Like a box that holds a ring. She opened it up and found a leter. She took it out and read it.

Dear Hermione, One day when were older I wish to one day kneel in front of you and open this box to find a ring. But for now all i

have is my love. So one day when were ready i'll give you a ring to put on your finger as a sign of my love. -Harry

Hermione went up to him and gave him a huge hug. Then she kissed him. It was the perfect kiss. Suttle but strong,

wild but tame. (a/n i know i'm sounding like the girl from a cinderella storry lol) They stood in front of the moon holding hands

and Hermione leaning on Harry. It was one of the best balls ever. Even though at the begining it started out as the worst.  
a/n YAY the chapter is long. Didn't mean it 2 b this long but I just kept writing lol. This is fun... I have a good plot planned lol. review more and i'll put more chappies up! 


	15. Letters and the end

Crystal Tears

Chapter 15

Letters and the end

Alyssa woke up the next morning very early. Her dad told her to for reasons never discused with her. This had happened ever since she was a little girl. Her dad would tell her to do something really weird and there didn't have to be a reason for it she just did it. That morning she found something very unusual. She was in the 'secret room' persay and started looking at the postage cards she had sent. But there was more of them. Hundreds more it seemed pages of pages of replies. Replies from Harry, Hermione and Ron. She read almost every single one in ammazment. Most of them said something like the following,

Dear Alyssa,

It's so great to hear from you! Sorry I don't have long to talk but I'll write another letter later. Bye!

Love,

Hermione

Then after that long letters. But there was one piticular one that was very interesting.

Dear Alyssa,

As the story you sent to me unfolds I realize what a lot of things resemble.

Alyssa was understanding what this letter was telling her. She once wrote an entire book one summer and sent it to Hermione for fun.

(letter continues)

The main character is your soul. What you don't want anyone to see. But somehow I do see it in you. The girl is young kind at heart but everyone judges her becase she is the daughter of the one that rules all. That has all. I know that dosen't sound like you becasue your dad dosen't have everything but he is a really important person. The hero, is different from the main character. She is brave and a spontaneous person. Just like who you want to be. And the villan is the mastermind. He knows all, even when not being told anything. This is who you are in your dreams. The last person is the most interesting to me, though. It isn't a main character, it's a girl that they meet as they walk along and leave her behind. She is considered a 'nothing' in the story. I think this is how you think of yourself. You are a character in a book that is never noticed and never seen. But what this girl hides, is a diamond. It says in your short description that 'they passed a young flushed girl. She was holding the light of her soul, and the depths of her heart.' You're giving everything you have to your dad. Because you know that is what he wants and it will please him. But you're putting your everything out for him. You're not being the main character, the hero, the villian that you see in your self. You're the one person they past that's holding her heart in her hands. Giving everything away for nothing. As I'm writing this letter I'm realizing something. The girl that is holding her heart in her hands is being the main character, the one that's tying to be noticed for who she is, the hero, you're being brave by giving everything you have to offer and not expecting anything great out of it. And the villian. You seem to describe this character as a person that knows that she's holding her soul and heart in her hand. But yet, she dosen't know anything about what she's doing, becasue she's never tried it before.

Alyssa, you are an inspiration to me. A best friend. And a beautiful soul. Stop thinking yourself as the nothing in the story. You're everything. You're holding your heart and soul in your hands. Meet me in our room at 8:00.

From, Hermione

Alyssa looked at the rest of the pages in her book that were from them. They were now all blank. She went back to her room which she shared with Hermione. Hermione was still sleeping. (this was very rare for Hermione.) 'I better just let her sleep for now' She looked on her bedside table and saw a note. It was addresed to her. She picked it up and started reading it.

Dear Alyssa,

Good news! You don't need to be followed by the teachers anymore. But you guys will still have to continue with your advanced classes. Things have been turning around for the better.

-Your father

Her day had been going great. First, getting a very encouraging letter from her friend. And now another from her father. Eventually, Hermione got up.

"Hey thanks for the letter." Alyssa said.

"Oh. Right about that. do you know what happened there?" asked Hermione.

"Um no not really sort of confused me the whole dissapearing of letter thing."

"Well a few nights ago I went up and read every single note you wrote to me. I decided that I owed you for all those hours you spent writing those things so I wrote you a whole bunch back. For the past few weeks I've been reading your book and it's amazing! I decided to write you the letter. Becaue I really saw those things in it."

"Thank you so much Hermione! You're such an awesome friend!"

"No problem." said Hermione.

"Now we better be heading to breakfast." said Alyssa.

"I utter most agree." said Hermione.

The Two girls headed to the Great Hall to eat.

"Hello honey." said Harry.

"Hello." said Hermione.

They all ate. After that, Harry took Hermione to the side.

"Hermione, Truly and honestly, I want to marry you." said Harry.

"Ok." said Hermione with a little bit of suspition.

"No like I'm serious let's get married a month after we graduate." said Harry.

"Are you serious serious?" said Hermione.

"Serious Serious Serious." said Harry.

"Like really really?" said Hermione.

"Really really really! For the last time Hermione." said Harry.

"Well I don't know" said Hermione.

"Ok then..." said Harry sounding dissapointed.

"Ok I've made up my mind. Yea of course. I don't know why but I love you so much a year of dating is enough for me. After knowing you for like... i dunno 4 years? Sure, Yes, Of course!" said Hermione.

"No way. I know who i'm spending the rest of my life with." said Hary slowly.

"No way. I know to." said Hermione slower.

They smiled and started to kiss. Perfect.

5 years later

"Oh Harry, Leah and Cassy are comming to play with Andrea." said Hermione.

"Oh yea. Almost forgot. I bought them some snacks. Don't worry it's not candy like last time." said Hary

Harry and Hermione took a minute to look at what was around them. A beautiful daughter. Their two best friends in the world beside them. They're children playing with theirs. And everyone having true love. Finally, a happily ever after.

(a/n just to let you know Ron and Lavender got married had Leah and Cassy. Alyssa got married to a man named John which they now have a son.)

A/N THE END! WOOOW that was such a fast ending! hopefully it made sense! I had such a wonderful time writing this story and thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me going and inspired to write. You guys are awesome! plz r/r tell me wut you think about the ending! P.S. plz check out my new story, the boy magnet school girl. it's funny! ( at least I think lol!)


End file.
